Seperlima
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: Mau di dunia manapun, sakit kepala tetap menyerang Fang yang diperebutkan. Dan Fang tetap tidak bisa dibelah lima agar seorang dapat satu. harem!Fang. BoyFang. AU dan Semicanon. Kumpulan fanfic pendek dengan empat judul.


**halo semuanyaaa! saya author bangkotan yg baru masuk siniiii /heh sekali2 rehat dikit dari kurobas laaa.**

 **oh iya, di sini saya tetep pake kata cikgu ya. entah napa ga sreg aja kalo pake "pak guru" -angkat bahu- kebiasaan lama. di fandom kurobas jg masih pake honorific juga sih.**

 **aiya, ini fic BoyFang. karena Fang adalah uke sejati di mata saya. (ITU ANAK DIGENDONG BRIDAL STYLE SAMA BOBOIBOY DEMI APAPUN)**

 **kepikiran, mungkin kalo di sini ada prompt yg disukai, bakal saya tulis multichapternya hahahaha. tapi ga janji. kuliah udah semester tiga /plek**

 **emm nyoba biar IC tapi ga tau sih jd IC apa engga.. hahahaha~ ya sudah, selamat menikmatiii**

* * *

 **Boboiboy (c) Monsta**

 **Warning : multiple prompts. ada yang semicanon satu, sisanya AU total. tiap ada divider berarti ganti prompt. BoyFang. harem Fang. yang ga suka cuwu ama cuwu sila teken tombol back ato exit bhay**

* * *

 **1.**

"Eh! Eeeh! Sudah, kalian, hentikan! Kasihan _Cikgu_ Fang!"

Suasana kelas nol kecil jujur runyam. Bu Guru Yaya memisahkan anak-anak lain dengan kelima anak kembar yang ribut di depan kelas. Tepatnya, ribut di depan kelas di sekitaran seorang guru laki-laki berkacamata. Kelimanya _nemplok_ berjamaah _,_ ada yang bergelantungan di leher si guru, ada yang mengapit kedua tangannya, ada yang menarik ujung bajunya, dan ada lagi yang menarik celananya. Si korban sendiri juga kebingungan.

"Lepasin _Cikgu_ Fang, lah! Aku mau main sama dia ni!" Seru salah satunya galak sambil menarik lengan rebutannya.

Salah satu yang lain tidak terima. "Eh, aku duluan, Hali! _Cikgu_ Fang mau main ayunan denganku!" Menjulurkan lidah. "Nanti aku mau dorongin ayunannya _Cikgu_ Fang dan buat _Cikgu_ terbaaaang seperti angin!" Lanjutnya ceria.

"Bicik, Taufan!"

" _Cikgu_ Fang mau bacain buku belgambal untuk Ail." Yang ini malah kalem, seakan tidak mau membuang tenaga.

Yang bergelantungan seakan tidak peduli kerecokan yang terjadi. " _Cikgu_ Fang, ayo kita main bola! Main, main, main!" Api tertawa.

"Aduh, aduh!" Fang meringis, hampir tercekik dengan gelantungan salah satu anak muridnya. Rahangnya mengeras sebelum ia membentak, "Hei, sudah! Kalau begini terus, _Cikgu_ tidak mau main sama kalian semua!"

Seketika mereka diam. Yaya, dari luar kelas, mengira keadaannya sudah mendingan dan akhirnya para kembaran itu menurut. Fang juga berpikir demikian. Namun, di luar dugaan, empat dari lima anak itu mulai menangis.

"Ah, eh! Uh…." Fang salah tingkah.

" _C…Cikgu_ Fang jahaaaat…. Katanya mau main ayunan…."

" _Cikgu_ enggak mau main bola sama Api…?"

Dua lainnya menangis dalam diam. Salah satunya menangis sambil melihat langsung ke wajah Fang dan memeluk buku bergambar, satunya lagi menunduk menutupi wajahnya sambil mengeratkan pegangannya ke lengan si guru favorit.

Fang mengerang pusing. Dirinya hanyalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan Pendidikan Usia Dini dari Universitas Rintis, Malaysia. Sebagai ganti skripsi, dia melaksanakan tugas magang di taman kanak-kanak yang tidak jauh dari kampusnya. Sekalian pemanasan sebelum dia menjadi guru TK sungguhan.

Dia menyangka, guru TK adalah pekerjaan menyenangkan. Anak-anak kecil masih manis, polos, dan cenderung menyukainya. Mereka juga penurut. Dia lebih suka berhadapan dengan anak kecil dibandingkan orang dewasa.

Dugaannya benar, hingga ia bertemu lima anak kembar di tempatnya magang.

Seperti anak-anak yang lain, lima bersaudara itu menyukainya. Sayangnya, agak berlebihan. Sampai memperebutkannya seperti sekarang.

Fang merasa bersalah sudah membentak mereka berlima. Baru dia membuka mulut, ingin meminta maaf, satu-satunya dari lima bersaudara tersebut yang tidak menangis berkata, "Hei, jangan menangis. Nanti kita semua main sama _Cikgu_ Fang, yah! Iya, 'kan, _Cikgu?_ Kita main bareng-bareng?"

Fang melongo. Gempa, anak tengah dari lima bersaudara itu, tersenyum pada Fang dan mengacungkan jempol padanya. Fang langsung sadar, "Iya, daripada main sendiri-sendiri, lebih baik kita main bersama. Sekarang juga boleh."

Keempat saudara yang lain berhenti menangis.

"Benar _Cikgu_ main sama kami? Sekarang?" Tanya Air.

"Benar. Yuk, ke lapangan."

"Yeeeeeeeei! Main sama _Cikgu_!"

Kesemuanya kecuali Gempa melepaskan Fang dan berlarian ke lapangan, bersiap-siap untuk main dengan Fang. Gempa hanya menyusul dengan tenang. Kelima anak itu memang manis, tapi kadang brutal.

Ya… kecuali satu anak. Gempa.

Baru saja Fang ingin memanggil Gempa, bocah itu menengok ke arahnya. "Karena Gempa udah bantuin _Cikgu_ , nanti _Cikgu_ main berdua saja dengan Gempa ya. Jangan bilang-bilang yang lain. _Cikgu_ berutang sama Gempa, loh!"

Fang melongo, lagi.

Ralat, mereka semua brutal. Dan salah satunya licik.

* * *

 **2.**

Elemen bersaudara, atau itulah sapaan mereka, kembali menghabiskan waktu bersama di taman belakang di suatu sekolah menengah Pulau Rintis. Mereka melakukan ini minimal seminggu sekali, di sela-sela aktivitas dan pergaulan mereka di lingkungan sekolah yang berlainan. Seperti biasa, mereka membentuk lingkaran dan makan bersama.

"Ambil,"

Air menyodorkan empat bendera putih yang masing-masing diikat pada potongan kayu sepanjang mistar tigapuluh senti. Keempat saudara kembarnya bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk kalian lambaikan. Dengan ini, kita nggak perlu berantem, dan kalian tinggal menyerah supaya aku saja yang ngambil _Cikgu_ Fang."

Halilintar mengambilnya hanya untuk menimpuk kepala saudara termudanya.

"Oy, NGGAK GITU LAH!" Api menghentikan kunyahan pada sandwichnya. Sedikit nyembur, membuat empat yang lain mengamankan makanan mereka.

"Percuma aja, lah, kita berantem gini… orangnya sendiri nggak merhatiin kita." Gempa menghela nafas, sedikit baper. "Aku nggak masalah terus ngejar-ngejar _Cikgu_ Fang, tapi kalau kitanya berantem sementara belum tentu ada di antara kita yang dia pilih, ya percuma?"

"Omongan Gempa ada benarnya." Taufan manggut-manggut, kemudian menghela nafas putus asa. "Haaa… gimana pula bikin dia merhatiin kita?"

Mereka berlima hampir putus asa. Pasalnya, semua upaya sudah mereka lakukan. Namun, tanggapan Fang tentu saja, "Kalian masih kecil. Sana belajar dulu, baru mimpi pacaran dengan guru populer macam saya." Bikin heran, memang. Ada gitu orang populer ngaku populer? Yah, memang guru muda yang bersangkutan populer di kalangan gadis-gadis dan kelima bersaudara kembar ini, sih.

"Sepertinya, daripada menjatuhkan satu sama lain, sebaiknya kita fokus saja pada _Cikgu_." Gempa berujar.

"Belajar aja lah." Kata Halilintar santai, diselangi menyeruput kopi kotakan. "Dapat nilai bagus di matematik, nanti dia juga notis. Seperti aku."

Empat tatapan nge- _judge_ terarah padanya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Nggak semua dari kita masih diajarin _Cikgu_ , tau!" Api ngomel.

"Ooh, iya." Halilintar bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya sembari tersenyum meremehkan. "Tahun ini cuma aku yang diajarin _Cikgu_ Fang? Mungkin sudah waktunya kalian menyerah."

Api naik pitam. Kini sandwichnya sudah habis, dia bisa ngajak ribut dengan leluasa. Lengan pendek seragamnya dia lipat sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

"Heh, Halilintar, dari awal tahun ajaran baru, aku udah nggak suka sama kamu!" Taufan ikut-ikutan ngomel. "Cuma gara-gara beruntung diajarin _Cikgu_ Fang. Berlagak betul!"

"Ooh, mau main ya?" Halilintar ikutan berdiri menghadap mereka.

"Eh, sabar, sabar!" Gempa berusaha memisahkan mereka.

"Aish, baru aja dibilang percuma berantem." Air geleng-geleng kepala sambil diam-diam mencomot makanan saudara-saudaranya.

Kelimanya memang tidak perlu berusaha lagi untuk mendapatkan perhatian guru matematika mereka. Keributan di halaman belakang membesar dengan Halilintar mulai tonjok-tonjokan dengan Api dan Taufan, sampai ada siswa yang kebetulan lewat mengadukan mereka. Sampai-sampai lima bersaudara itu dipanggil ke ruang guru dan diomelin habis-habisan oleh guru tercinta sampai lewat jam pelajaran berakhir. Kelimanya menunduk mendengarkan ceramah Fang yang panjang lebar.

"Sekarang kita diperhatiin _Cikgu_ Fang." Kata Taufan pelan.

"Iya, sebagai murid bermasalah." Api menyahut kecil.

.

.

.

.

Bisa dibilang, penderitaan guru yang paling besar adalah ketika mereka mengajar tingkat menengah akhir.

Kumpulan anak begeng berbagai variasi dengan identitas diri yang setengah ada setengah hilang dan hormon yang mengesalkan bukanlah kumpulan orang-orang yang menyenangkan untuk dihadapi, terutama untuk orang dewasa. Bonus kalau kau orang temperamental.

Double bonus kalau kau "diperhatikan" mereka.

Guru matematika _killer_ itu melotot, membuat orang di sekitar, baik murid maupun sesama guru, tidak berani macam-macam dengannya. Kalau bisa tidak punya urusan dengannya. Semua orang tidak ada yang ingin dekat-dekat. Tentu saja, semua orang di sekitarnya kecuali sumber tekukan di wajahnya.

" _Cikgu_!"

Tiba-tiba, di lorong sekolah, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang secara berani. Seakan tidak peduli ramainya lorong antarkelas saat istirahat siang. Kuat-kuat, Fang melepaskan diri dan menahan anak itu.

"Tidak puas dengan skors kemarin?"

"Skors kemarin kan karena aku ngerusak properti olahraga, bukan karena ngegodain _Cikgu_." Anak bermata jingga itu berkata polos. "Ayolaaah! Apa yang salah? Aku kangen _Cikgu_! Bolehkan nanti malam aku _ngapel_? Kenapa tahun ini yang diajarin _Cikgu_ malah Halilintar, bukannya aku?"

"Kalian semuanya sama saja. Aku tidak mau jadi guru kalian lagi."

" _Cikgu_ maaaah!" Tiba-tiba ada orang lain yang tiba-tiba muncul. Wajahnya serupa dengan Api, kelakuannya pun demikian. _Combo_ yang paling dirisihin Fang. "Aku juga mau diajarin lagi sama _Cikgu_!"

"Mungkin nanti, kalau kalian bisa belajar cara ngomong yang sopan dan santun padaku."

Dua jitakan melayang. Api dan Taufan sama-sama mengelus kepala masing-masing sembari meringis. Begitu lengah, Fang sudah menghilang, meninggalkan keduanya menengok ke sana kemari mencarinya.

Fang membuka pintu ruang UKS. Dia campakkan pantatnya di sofa empuk di sana dan melonggarkan dasinya. Pening kepala tidak kunjung sembuh. Untung saja dia di sana sendirian.

Awalnya, dia kira demikian.

" _Cikgu_."

Kaget. Dari balik tirai yang memisahkan ruangan dengan tempat tidur UKS, Air mengintip memerhatikannya. Fang bangkit untuk menjewer telinganya.

"Aduh!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan bolos ke UKS untuk tidur! Pasti kau sama sekali tidak sakit, 'kan!"

"Sakit, kok, _Cikgu_." Air membela diri.

"Oh? Sakit apa? Sakit ngantuk?"

"Sakit hati dicuekin _Cikgu_." Air menjawab kalem.

Sebelum Fang sempat meluncurkan bogem mentah yang kemungkinan akan membuat posisinya sebagai guru terancam (meski si korban pastinya takkan mengadu), pintu ruang UKS terbuka lagi.

"Lho, ada _Cikgu_?"

Fang mengerang dalam hati. Lagi-lagi ada salah satu dari lima kembar bermasalah di sekolah.

Gempa mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri masuk. "Air, kamu dicari wali kelasmu, tuh."

"Ha. Nah, pergi jauh-jauh. Jangan balik ke UKS kalau masih sehat."

" _Cikgu_ jahat." Air mengeluh dramatis sebelum bangkit dan menyeret kakinya menuju ruang guru.

Gempa menghampiri Fang. " _Cikgu_ kenapa ke sini? Sakit, kah?" Tanyanya perhatian.

Fang menghela nafas. "Pening sedikit."

"Pening?" Gempa menarik Fang menuju salah satu kasur UKS, mengabaikan protes gurunya yang masih muda itu. "Istirahat saja, _Cikgu_ , mumpung lagi waktu istirahat. Habis makan siang, 'kan, _Cikgu_ nggak ada kelas buat diajar lagi. Tidur saja dulu, biar pulang nanti bisa lancar ikut rapat guru."

Fang memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya dari mana Gempa tahu jadwalnya. "Eh, iya—"

"Sudah, nanti kalau ada yang cariin, saya yang beritahu."

"Ya tapi—"

"Nggak baik memaksakan diri kalau lagi sakit."

"Ta—"

"Istirahat sajalah dulu yang cukup."

"TAPI KENAPA KAU MAU IKUT TIDURAN?"

Mati-matian, tangan Fang menahan tubuh Gempa yang kini sudah merangkak di atasnya di atas kasur UKS. Lima belas menit kemudian, Fang keluar dari UKS dengan baju acak-acakan, meninggalkan Gempa yang terkapar di kasur UKS dengan lebam di pipi dan benjol di kepala.

Lagi, guru matematika _killer_ itu berkeliaran di lorong dengan tatapan super tajam. Siswi-siswi yang biasanya _fangirling_ langsung minggir bersama dengan siswa-siswa lainnya yang ketakutan. Sekejap mata, lorong yang biasanya penuh karena waktu istirahat itu langsung kosong. Semuanya kabur.

" _Cikgu_."

Kecuali satu anak.

Fang menoleh, mendapati si sulung dari lima kembar unik di sekolah menghampirinya. Fang hapal betul si kembar lima dan menjadi satu dari sedikit guru yang dapat membedakan kelimanya. Yang di depannya ini ialah Halilintar, dengan wajahnya yang selalu terlihat galak dan waspada.

" _Cikgu_ , saya sudah taruh laporan absen di meja _Cikgu_. Perubahan jadwal pelajaran juga sudah disebarkan."

"Bagus, terima kasih."

Mulanya, Fang berpendapat bahwa si sulung adalah yang paling waras di antara yang lainnya. Ketua kelas yang baik, tidak pernah bermasalah dengan guru (dan murid, kecuali kalau ada yang memang ngajak ribut duluan), meski tempernya lumayan jelek. Dan Halilintar tidak akan macam-macam dengannya sekalipun—

 _GREB!_

Fang menjerit tertahan.

Halilintar _nyengir¸_ kemudian melengos pergi begitu saja setelah _mencubit pantat Fang_. "Saya duluan ya, _Cikgu._ "

Beberapa perempatan imejiner muncul. Fang mengangkat kepalan tangannya yang membentuk tinju.

"KELILING LAPANGAN DUAPULUH KALI, HALILINTAAAAAAAAR!"

* * *

 **3.**

Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal tertawa miris pada satu sama lain, mengalihkan fokus mereka pada penderitaan teman mereka yang paling belakangan bergabung itu. Ochobot menepuk dahi besinya.

Fang, yang terlihat kebingungan dan sedikit takut (meski dia tidak mau mengakuinya), tengah dikelilingi oleh lima pecahan Boboiboy—Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Api, dan Air. Kelimanya menatap Fang serius, tidak peduli bahwa pemuda berwajah oriental itu merasa dipojokkan oleh mereka.

"Jadi? YANG MANA?"

.

.

Sekitar dua jam yang lalu, Probe dan Adu Du kembali mengusik hari Boboiboy yang harusnya damai. Si pemuda yang bersangkutan juga heran, dua orang itu tidak puas-puasnya berusaha mengalahkannya hingga bertahun-tahun, sejak kelas lima SD hingga kelas satu SMA. Lebih heran lagi masalah Adu Du yang tidak bosan-bosannya dikalahkan melulu.

Baru pecahan Boboiboy yang Halilintar mau mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, hendak mengeluarkan jurus penutup, Probe usilnya kambuh, "Tunggu!"

"Apa tunggu-tunggu!" Seru Halilintar galak.

"Fang, 'kan, pacar Boboiboy—"

"Oi!" Fang, yang memeluk Ochobot sambil membelakangi Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal guna melindungi mereka kalau-kalau Adu Du bermain licik dan menyerang ketika mereka lengah, protes. Wajahnya tidak kalah galak dari Halilintar, hanya saja pipinya sedikit bersemu merah. "Kenapa pula kau bahas itu di saat-saat begini? Malu, _lah_!"

"—kalau Boboiboy pecah lima begini, Fang pacar siapa? Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Api, atau Air?"

Semuanya diam. Bahkan jangkrik juga tidak berbunyi. Ada yang saling pandang, ada juga yang memandang Probe. Ada yang bertanya-tanya, ada juga yang masih diam memikirkan maksud Probe (yang ini Fang).

Adu Du menganggap ini kesempatan. "CABUT, PROBE!"

Probe kabur dan terbang membawa Adu Du, sementara kelima Boboiboy masih diam dan tidak ada yang mengejar. Heran, Fang menghampiri mereka. "Hei! Kenapa kalian nggak kejar?"

Tidak ada yang menyahut. Fang heran sekaligus tidak sabaran. Dia menggeram sebelum bersiap menggunakan kuasa bayangnya. " _Elang bay_ —"

"Fang!" Taufan malah menerjangnya hingga hampir terjatuh. Tidak menghiraukan protes Fang, ia memegang kedua pipi si kacamata sambil menatapnya dramatis. "Fang, aku pacarmu, 'kan? Kan?"

Wajah Fang memerah karena tiba-tiba ditanya begituan. "Oi! Apa—"

Seketika, Taufan terhempas ke samping sebelum mendarat tidak elit di atas rumput. Halilintarlah yang kini mendekati Fang. "Kita pacaran, kan." Pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Api tidak terima. "Jauh-jauh dari dia, sana! Dia pacarku, tau!"

Halilintar menoleh pada pecahannya yang jingga. Tatapan tajam yang menusuk mata Api tidak membuat Api gentar. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Sudah!"

Keempat remaja yang tadinya panik itu langsung lega. Gempa dan Air sepertinya masih waras dan berusaha melerai mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita nggak berantem seperti ini." Kata Gempa sabar.

"Iya. Susah-susah aja berantem. Daripada buang tenaga, lebih baik ngalah padaku." Air tersenyum.

 _Krik._ Kelima pecahan Boboiboy beserta Fang, Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal memandang Air dengan tatapan aneh.

"Bukan seperti itu," Gempa menyikut Air. "Kita ini kan sama-sama Boboiboy, nggak perlu bertengkar seperti ini. Toh, waktu menyatu nanti, kita semua sama-sama pacarnya Fang, 'kan?"

"Alah, Gempa sok suci." Komentar Taufan pedas.

"Iya, tuh. Cari muka." Tuduh Api.

"Bukannya seperti itu. Kita kan memang sama-sama Boboiboy. Lagipula, kalau mau memperdebatkan ini, harusnya aku yang menang. Kan aku yang sifatnya paling dekat dengan Boboiboy."

Ying melongo, kemudian menyahut, "Iya juga, _ma_. Topi aja sama-sama dibalik, _wo_."

Empat pasang mata menatap Gempa.

Sebuah setruman memusat di tangan Halilintar sebelum memunculkan pedang dengan percikan-percikan listrik berwarna merah. Kedua tangan Taufan memunculkan pusaran angin dan membentuk bor. Lain dengan Taufan, kedua tangan Api mulai memunculkan percik-percik api. Sementara titik-titik embun dari rerumputan terangkat dan bersatu, membentuk beberapa bola air yang melayang mengitari Api. Kemudian, keempatnya berjalan perlahan menuju Gempa dengan tatapan marah.

"Eh! Eh… kalian semua mau apa?" Gempa nyengir. Panik. Kakinya melangkah mundur menjauhi keempat pecahannya yang lain.

"Alamak! Mereka mau bunuh Gempa!" Gopal panik di tempat.

"Kita harus selamatkan Gempa!" Ying bersiap melaju, namun Yaya sudah menahannya duluan.

"Jangan, Ying. Nanti kita yang kena."

Ochobot membenarkan. Mata Ochobot mendata level kekuatan keempat pecahan tuannya yang dirasanya semakin membahayakan. "Itu terlalu bahaya, Ying."

"Kalau begitu gimana dong!"

Empat serangan yang berbeda meluncur menuju Gempa. Gempa sendiri panik dan tidak sempat meninju tanah untuk membentuk perisai yang mampu melindunginya.

" _Pelindung bayang._ "

Bayangan Fang menghitam, kemudian memanjang dan melesat melewati rerumputan menuju Gempa. Bayangan itupun melingkari Gempa dan membentuk perisai. Empat serangan yang diluncurkan mental ke arah berlainan yang untungnya tidak melukai siapa-siapa. Gempa, yang tadinya memejamkan mata pasrah, membuka matanya dan tertegun. Bayangan itu hilang setelah melaksanakan tugasnya.

" _Jari bayang_."

Bayangan-bayangan Fang kini membentuk tangan dan memegang kedua tangan empat persona Boboiboy yang lain. Mereka tentu tidak terima begitu saja dan meronta.

"Lepaskan, Ah Meng! Dia mengaku-ngaku jadi pacarmu, tau!" Seru Taufan.

"Eh! Aku Fang, _lah_!" Protes Fang.

" _Yaloh_! Nama pacar sendiri lupa!" Sahut Ying.

Halilintar meronta tidak santai. "Lepaskan aku! Aku mau hajar orang ini! Mukanya nyebelin, bikin aku marah saja!"

"Ei, itu muka kamu juga, _lah_!" Gopal bingung.

Ochobot memandang horor. "Mereka mulai hilang ingatan!"

Yaya tercengang sambil mengecek jam tangannya. "Iya, benar. Sudah tiga jam mereka berpecah seperti itu."

Dengan kekuatan masing-masing, keempat elemen Boboiboy melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman bayangan Fang. Si pengendali bayangan kaget karena kekuatannya bisa dilepaskan begitu saja. Dia teringat kata-kata Ochobot dulu: semakin Boboiboy lupa ingatan, kelima elemennya akan menjadi semakin kuat.

"Eh—eh! Tunggu dulu, Boboiboy! Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus!" Gopal menghampiri mereka, tumben-tumbenan berani. "Kenapa kalian nggak tanya langsung sama Fang?"

Gempa menatapnya bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Daripada kalian ribut siapa yang jadi pacar Fang, sebaiknya kalian tanya langsung sama Fang. Susah-susah menang berantem, tapi Fangnya nggak mau sama kalian, kan percuma."

Kali ini, pandangan lima Boboiboy sekaligus tertuju pada Fang.

Fang menggeram pada Gopal sambil memamerkan tinjunya. Tanpa kata-kata memperingatkan umur Gopal yang akan dia pendekkan. Gopal sendiri sudak ketakutan di tempat.

"Ada benarnya juga kata-kata Gopal." Kata Air menyetujui. "Ah Meng, kau pilih aku, 'kan?"

"Nama dia Fang, _lah_." Gopal tidak capek-capeknya mengoreksi. Fang sendiri menatap Air capek.

Bibir Air membentuk huruf 'o'. "Fang, kau pilih aku, 'kan?" Ulangnya.

"Apa! Seenaknya saja! Kau pilih aku kan, kan kan kan kan?" Tuntut Api memaksa.

Gempa kini ikutan, "Fang, aku kan? Kan aku yang paling mirip Boboiboy."

"Minggir, kamu, Gempa." Taufan kini sok-sokan ikutan galak. "Fang pilihnya aku. Mana mungkin dia pilih kau?"

"Diamlah. Mana mungkin kalian semua dipilih." Ketus Halilintar.

"Hah? Mana mungkin Fang mau sama orang jutek sepertimu, Halilintar?"

"Apa?!"

"Tanya saja sama Fang! Benar, 'kan, Fang?"

"Aku, 'kan, Fang?"

"Aku, 'kan?"

Kini, kelima Boboiboy mengelilingi Fang. Menuntut jawaban yang mereka kehendaki. Fang sendiri kebingungan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke Ochobot. Dia menoleh ke teman-temannya meminta bantuan—

"Waduh, sudah jam segini! Musti kasih makan kucing, nih! Bye!" Gopal mengambil seribu langkah dengan kecepatan supernya yang hanya muncul kalau dia kabur ketakutan.

" _Haiya_! Saya juga ada kerjaan, nih!" Ying pura-pura melihat jamnya, kemudian lari setelah berkata, "Sudah ya, semua!"

Yaya bengong. Kini dia tinggal sendirian. Dia tertawa sembari berkata, "Aku juga mau pergi, mau buat biskuit untuk adek. Dia pasti nunggu-nunggu." _Bohong besar_. "Fang, kalau sudah selesai, kami tunggu di kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba. Sudah ya! _Kecepatan supersonik_!"

Fang menganga, sebelum dia mendecakkan lidah. "Teman yang baik."

Si pengendali bayang itu kembali fokus pada lima Boboiboy di sekelilingnya. Jujur, dia kebingungan. Mereka juga bebal sekali, padahal sudah berkali-kali dibilang kalau mereka sama-sama Boboiboy.

Tapi, kalau Fang pilih salah satu dari mereka, jangan-jangan nanti malah bunuh-bunuhan! Sama saja bohong.

"Aku… aku pilih…."

"Pilih siapa!" Api sudah tidak sabaran.

"Aku… pilih… Ochobot!"

Krik.

Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Api, dan Air menganga. Fang mengangkat Ochobot yang juga kebingungan. Kalau dia punya mata yang seperti manusia, pasti matanya sudah membulat besar.

"Eeh? Eeeh?"

"Iya! Aku…eh, pilih Ochobot! Aku lebih sayang sama Ochobot!" Fang nyengir. Dahinya sudah banjir keringat.

Api menganga makin lebar. "Aku kalah sama bola? Sebuah bola saja?"

"Bola kuasa, _lah_!" Ochobot menyombong tak tahu tempat.

Limabelas menit kemudian, Fang, Ochobot, dan Boboiboy yang sudah menyatu seperti semula menyusul yang lainnya ke kedai coklat. Boboiboy lesu sepanjang hari dan sempat memusuhi Ochobot, membuat si bola kuning capek sendiri dengan tuannya.

"Senang punya pacar lima?" Goda Gopal dengan cengirannya, sebelum wajahnya berakhir dicakar harimau bayang.

* * *

 **4.**

Di sebuah atap hotel megah, menghadap laut lepas Pulau Rintis, berlangsung sebuah acara yang didahului sebuah upacara sakral di malam sebelumnya. Acara yang, idealnya, hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup.

Resepsi pernikahan.

Atap hotel dihias serbaputih dengan warna ungu sebagai _subcolor_. Terdapat panggung yang didesain mewah minimalis di pojok tengah atap, lengkap dengan mikrofon, _sound system,_ layar proyektor, dua bangku besar yang kemungkinan untuk kedua pengantin, rangkaian bunga, dan _grand piano_. Sedikit ke tengah, terdapat tiga meja prasmanan panjang dan beberapa gubuk makanan yang terdiri dari masakan Melayu, Cina, dan Barat. Di sekelilingnya, terdapat meja makan bundar berukuran variatif dengan kursi yang disusun empat sampai delapan kursi untuk masing-masing meja. Persiapan pesta itu bisa dibilang bagus untuk menerima tamu yang tak lebih dari seratus itu, yang hanya terdiri dari saudara dan kerabat dekat kedua mempelai.

Oh, mempelainya sendiri?

"APA KABAR SEMUAAAAAA?" Seorang pria berambut pendek, terlihat tampan dan _playful_ dengan kemeja putih yang dilapisi dengan _vest_ biru laut dan jas hitam, tiba-tiba muncul di atas panggung dan menyambar mikrofon dari MC. "Aku, Taufan, yang lebih populer dari Fang, akan menghibur kalian semua dan memeriahkan suasana!"

"OI!" Si mempelai prianya sendiri ngomel-ngomel, menyia-nyiakan ketampanannya yang makin maksimal berkat tuksedo putihnya. "Ngapain kau naik-naik?!"

"Ih galaknya Fang sama sahabat sendiri…." Taufan sok-sokan merajuk, membawa tawa dari mayoritas hadirin yang ada. "Niatku ini baik, kok! Oke, karena aku sudah di sini, aku akan _breakdance_ dengan lagu pilihan kalian! Ada yang mau rikues? Ada? Ada? Ayo, jangan malu-malu!"

" _SOUNDTRACK_ SEJURI MAWAR MERAH, TAUFAN!" Gopal menyahut dari meja prasmanan. Di piringnya sudah lengkap nasi dengan berbagai lauk yang ada. "Yang episot si Sasha dibawa ke diskotek sama Roy! Lagunya bagus, tuh!"

"Ooooh yang itu!" Mata Taufan berbinar. Dia ingat betul sinetron tontonannya zaman SD. Apalagi episode-episodenya. Dia ingat di episode 2 season 3, Azroy si tokoh utama pria mengajak Sasha berjoget di kelab malam hingga dia diringkus satpam karena membawa binatang peliharaan. "Oke, _soundtrack_ Sejuri Mawar Merah! MUSIK~"

"TURUN KAU!"

"Ih, kau ini." Yaya menyikut Gopal. Ying geleng-geleng kepala di sebelahnya.

"Apa? Yang penting kan semua senang?" Gopal kembali memenuhi mulutnya dengan santapan resepsi. Melihat Gempa dan Halilintar yang hanya berdua, Gopal bertanya, "Eh, mana Api dan Air?"

"Eh…," Gempa menggaruk tengkuknya. "Api ketiduran habis nonton bola semalaman. Tau, 'kan, dia suka begadang. Air kesiangan seperti biasa."

"Halah, sahabat lagi nikahan, mereka malah tidur." Gopal mengomentari, sebelum meninggalkan Gempa bersama dengan Halilintar, Yaya, dan Ying.

"Eh? Kak Halilintar? Mau ke mana?" Tanya Gempa begitu kakak sulungnya berbalik.

"Pulang."

Cepat-cepat, Gempa menahan lengannya, mencegahnya pergi. "Kak… nanti Fang curiga."

Halilintar mengempaskan tangannya kasar, melepaskan pegangan Gempa padanya. "Gempa, coba jujur padaku. Apa kau pikir aku ini Taufan yang masih bisa menari kayak monyet di atas panggung sementara orang yang kusukai dari kecil menikah sama orang lain? Kita sama-sama tahu kalau kita semua suka padanya, Gempa. Aku malah heran kenapa aku malah ikut kalian ke sini, bukannya tetap di rumah dengan si duo pengecut tukang kabur dari masalah." Ujung bibir Halilintar tertarik sebelah, sinis. "Hah. Ketiduran? Kesiangan? Coba aku bisa pakai alasan itu juga."

Ying dan Yaya saling menatap. Mereka sama-sama tahu apa masalahnya. Namun, mereka memilih diam. Mereka sadar diri sebagai orang luar.

Gempa menghela nafas. "Kak…, aku tahu ini sulit, tapi ayolah. Sedikit lagi. Jangan pulang sekarang." Tenggorokan Gempa tercekat. "…demi Fang."

Mata merah Halilintar beradu tajam dengan mata keemasan Gempa selama beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya Halilintar menghela nafas. "Ya sudah. Tapi aku mau merokok dulu." Halilintar tetap pergi, namun kali ini tidak untuk pergi jauh-jauh dari tempat menyesakkan ini. Dia hampiri sekuriti di dekat sana, bertanya di mana ruangan merokok terdekat, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

Gempa menatap Ying dan Yaya bergantian. "Maafkan Halilintar, ya."

"Kamu nggak perlu minta maaf, Gempa." Kata Ying. "Kami berdua mengerti, kok. Kalian semua sudah menyukai Fang diam-diam sejak dulu. Kami malah salut tiga di antara kalian mau datang."

Yaya memegangi sebelah bahu salah satu sahabat lelakinya. "Setelah Fang menikahpun, kami akan tetap mendengarkan curhatan kalian. Kami bakal tetap ada untuk kalian."

Gempa memaksakan senyum. "Terima kasih Ying, Yaya."

"Sama-sama."

Ying dan Yaya pergi mengambilkan Gempa minum, meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian mengamati panggung yang semakin meriah saja gara-gara Fang menghentikan _breakdance_ Taufan dan malah keduanya mulai bertengkar—atau lebih tepatnya Fang marah-marah dan Taufan mengusilinya. Sahutan dan siulan terdengar begitu Taufan mengajak istri Fang ikut ke panggung dan memberi lawakan pengantin baru. Muka kedua mempelai memerah, si istri karena tersipu dan tertawa senang, Fang karena malu berat.

Gempa tertawa kecil menontonnya. Meski dia sendiri tidak yakin dia benar-benar tertawa atau tidak.

"Semoga kamu bahagia, Fang…."

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
